What we have planned ahead
by Emily123454321
Summary: Ezra and Aria spend a night in, but will even they realize what is happening before it is too late?
1. Plans Ahead

_Hey everyone, I know I usually write Emaya fanfics but I decided to give Ezria a try, shouldn't be too terrible I hope__, hope you guys like!_

Aria's POV

Sigh. I wish my love life could be simple, like Hanna and Caleb or epically Emily and Maya's. Emily never seemed to have to hide anything from

Maya, she understood that Emily didn't want to talk about things that bothered her and she would talk if Emily needed to. Don't get me wrong

though, Ezra's the best boyfriend ever, but I wish I didn't have to hide so many things from him. I hated that Ezra wouldn't do anything more than

kiss me, and I truly mean _nothing!_ I get that I was his student, but I wouldn't be for long! I really wanted to step things up a bit with him. I saw

him walking up the steps of the school and ran to catch up with him. "Hey," I said when I was beside him. "Hi, whats up?" he asked. "Oh you

know, the usual," I said. "So I was thinking, maybe we could do something tonight, just you and me," I said hopefully. "Something like what?" he

asked curiously. "Maybe we could catch a movie and head back to my place to just, hang out?" I asked. "Yeah, sure, what movie?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter really," I said. "OK, well I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked. "Sure, see you then," I said smiling.

Ezra's POV

OK, wow that had not gone as planned. I did want to hang out with Aria, but I didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for or she

didn't want. I also didn't want Aria to think that I didn't want to be with her, cause I really did. I just couldn't risk letting anyone find out about us

because I couldn't let anything happen to her. I went through the whole day not thinking of anything but her, and when night finally came I was

actually pretty nervous. I didn't know why, but I felt almost, excited. Like the night had big plans ahead.

3'rd person POV

Too bad that the young lovers didn't know that the night that they had planned ahead would bring something not even they themselves expected.


	2. Not Possible

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait for the update, but I am really busy with school and other stories and karate and basketball but I will try really hard to update the next chapters sooner. I am also sorry for making the first chapter so short, following chapters will be longer. Big shocker coming up in the next chapter so be ready. (Oh, and Hanna's mini flip out on hearing the word sex is in honor of my good friend, Raina, also known better as LiveLaughLove72)  
_

Aria's POV

I sat in my room tingling with excitement for tonight. Ezra and I could finally do something together. I looked out my window and saw Ezra's car pull up to my house. I ran downstairs and hurried into his car as he kissed me hello softly. "Hey, what would you say to blowing off this movie and going to my place instead?" he asked. "I'd say wow, " I said. "Wow you'll slap my face right now or wow you expected me to cancel the movie?" he asked. "Wow you actually want to be alone in your apartment with me," I said. "It's not that big remember?" he said. "Yes I remember," I whispered before kissing him again. He pulled apart from me after about ten minutes and drove to his apartment building, holding my hand the entire way up to his room. As we walked inside Ezra told me to sit on the couch while he made popcorn. I sat and in a few minutes Ezra walked in the room with a large bowl of popcorn and sat beside me, pulling me into his arms. He pulled a blanket over us and turned on an old western movie he had been watching. As I watched the movie boredom continued to overwhelm me and I soon got to the point where I couldn't stand it. I turned and kissed Ezra with so much force that if he would have been standing he would've fallen over. He quickly regained his confidence and pushed me down on the couch, his body on top of mine. I must've been drunk or something because I didn't remember anything after that.

_The next Morning_

I woke up exhausted, yet with a strange sensation, kind of like a chill and a warmth at the same time, mixed with an excitement. As I rolled over I saw why, I was sleeping with Ezra. Wow, that had never happened before. Ezra blinked his eyes open and smiled. "Hey," he said kissing me softly. "Hey," I said. "Shit, what time is it?" I suddenly asked. "Relax, it's Saturday," he said. "Yes, but I was supposed to meet the girls at the mall," I said, sitting up. It was 7:30, and I had 20 minutes to get ready. "Sorry but I'll have to see you later," I said jumping up and throwing my clothes on. "OK, love you," he said. "Love you too, bye," I answered without looking back as I ran out the door. I finally got home and changed clothes in a hurry. I ran out the door and drove probably 30 miles over the speed limit to the mall. I texted the girls saying **"Hey, sorry I am ****late I was busy, where are u?"** A few minutes later I got a response from Emily. **"I are at the food cour****t with Maya, Hanna and Spencer are across the hall shopping is Aeropostal." **I sighed in relief. **"K, I'll b****e there in like two minutes." **I replied. **"K" **I got back. I reached the food court and saw Emily and Maya sitting hand in hand on top of a short wall. "Hey," I said. "Hey," they said, jumping down. "Where's Hanna and Spencer?" I asked. "Shopping at Aeropostale," Maya said. "Great," I muttered. "So how are things with you guys?" I asked. "Good," Emily said. "You?" I sighed. "Oh you know, the usual, listen to parents fight, fail English, have sex," I said. Emily and Maya stared at me. "What's going on? I heard the word sex! Someone tell me who had sex and who with! I, need, details!" I heard Hanna's voice from behind me. "I did, and who do you think with?" I said. "Oh my god you had sex with Ezra! Oh my god I need to tweet about this!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and counted to three with my fingers and right on cue Hanna realized what she was doing. "I can't do that, can I?" she asked. "Uh... no you can't!" I said, lightly slapping her on the back of the head. "Oh well, so what happened? Are his legs still hot when the rest of him is... _available_?" Hanna said slyly. "Hanna!" I nearly shrieked. "I am going to kill you!" I squealed. The rest of the day went by pretty normal, every one but Maya and I dying over clothes. "So... what's new?" Maya asked as we walked along behind the girls, who were rapidly chatting over a designer outfit. "Not much, you?" I asked. "Planning on buying some duck tape and rope," she said through clenched teeth. "I hear ya," I said. "I'm surprised you can hear anything over these airheads," she grumbled. "Seriously," I said. The day finally ended, and I do mean _finally_, when I needed to get home. "Bye guys!" I said as I walked out to my car. "Bye!" they echoed each other. When I got home I was a bit dizzy and tired. I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just that I was tired from shopping all day. But I had to get up at least three times in the middle of the night to throw up or nearly throw up. I thought it was just a cold, but it seemed to last all through the week. Every night, and a lot in the morning, I would at least throw up once. I asked about it on the internet, but the only response I got was the one that wasn't possible- that I was pregnant. But that wasn't possible... was it?


	3. What do you Mean?

_Alright so the update took longer than it should have, sorry about that but I am super busy, I will try harder to update sooner next time, anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)_

Aria's POV

"What the hell?" I whispered. I ran to the bathroom and yanked out a pregnancy test. I took it at least 5 times before I believed the answer was yes. I sunk to my knees and started trembling. I couldn't be pregnant, oh god my dad would KILL me. I wasn't sure I should tell the girls yet- I wasn't even sure I should tell _Ezra _yet. Well tomorrow was Friday so I wouldn't have to deal with running to the bathroom in the middle of the school day to puke much longer, or at least till I came up with an excuse. I tried to sleep but I was to stressed. When my alarm went off I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I was barely able to stay awake to drive and when I got to school I could hardly keep my eyes open. The girls instantly surrounded me when I got there. "Why are you so tired?" Hanna asked. "I just haven't been able to sleep with my parents," I said. "Well I gotta get to class," Emily said, kissing Maya softly and waving to the rest of us. "Same here," Hanna said, followed by Spencer. They walked off leaving Maya and I alone. "Don't you have to get to class too?" I asked. She shook her head. "My class doesn't start for another ten minutes," she said. "Oh," I forced a whisper. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week, not eating, throwing up, not sleeping," Maya asked. "I- I'm pregnant," I whispered. Maya sat there in shock. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. "I'm pregnant," I said loud enough for her to hear. "How- did you and Ezra... Oh my god!" she rambled. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I shrugged. "I couldn't find the right time to," I sighed. "You have to tell Ezra," she said. I shook my head rapidly. "No! I can't, he'll hate me," I said, close to tears. "If he does than he's an idiot," Maya said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks," I said, smiling. Maya was right, I needed to tell him. I went through the whole day thinking of how to tell him. I finally decided to just come out and say it then wait for his response. After I heard the final bell I ran to the English room and waited for Ezra to come out. "Hey," he said. "Hey, can I talk to you, alone?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I followed him to his car and sat through the silence on the way to his apartment telling myself it would be OK. We finally reached his building and walked silently to his room. When the door was closed I let out a breath. "OK, what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked. I let out a shaky sigh, then whispered, "I'm pregnant." He sat there, his eyes wide, mouth open. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I mean, I'm pregnant," I said, almost choking on my words. "How, did this happen when we-" he trailed off. I nodded, a tear streaming down my face. "And you waited till now to tell me?" he said, his voice suddenly harsh and loud. "Yes, I- I'm sorry... but I-" I stuttered but he cut me off. "You're sorry?! Do you know what this could do to you me? To you? To us?" he shouted. "It's not like I wanted this to happen!" I yelled back. "Why did you even wait to tell me!? Why didn't you get it removed before it started to affect you?" he nearly screamed. "I'm not just going to kill it! It deserves to have a life!" I screamed. "What if it takes yours! Did you ever think of that?!" he yelled. "Well then it does! Why can't you just love it and be happy with it?!" I screamed, tears falling down my face. "HOW CAN I LOVE SOMETHING THAT WAS A MISTAKE?! HOW CAN I LOVE SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN MY LIFE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! he shouted at the top of his lungs. I fell back, sniffling softly. "By that do you mean the baby or me?" I asked harshly before running out of his apartment, crying and wondering how I was going to cope with this, any of this... Oh god I needed to talk to Maya, she would know how to deal with this, after all she and Emily did have that fight that was something like this. If there was any hope at all, Maya was it.


End file.
